De sorpresas a una vida juntos
by Min.Akane.Akatsuki
Summary: Yuuri no entiende porque Víctor ha estado actuando tan extraño, sumado a que perdió su anillo, no se ha sentido muy animado. Víctor ha estado planeando por días una sorpresa para Yuuri, ha cometido unos pequeños errores, y se siente fatal por lo deprimido que se ve su pareja. Pero no pude revelarle el secreto todavía.
1. Pasaporte

**Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Aquí vengo con una nueva historia de Yuro on Ice**

 **por el cumpleaños de Yuuri Katsuki!**

 **Si, se que el cumpleaños de Yuuri es el 29, pero las sorpresas no se preparan solas, bien lo sabe Víctor.**

* * *

 _ **Pasaporte**_

 **06:50am / 24 de nov / Departamento de Víctor y Yuuri / San Petersburgo-Rusia.**

Hoy tenían el día libre; por lo que Víctor no entendía por qué la alarma de Yuuri llevaba como cinco minutos sonando, sin que él se despertara en lo absoluto.

– Yuuri… Yuuri – le movió, sacando solo sonidos inentendibles del aludido – Yuuri, tu alarma – removió mas bruscamente el cuerpo a su lado, logrando su cometido.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto somnoliento.

– Tu celular lleva sonando no sé cuánto tiempo – recriminó Víctor – Hoy no tenemos que ir a la pista ¿Por qué pones tu alarma? – preguntó.

Yuuri un poco más despabilado, se levantó con pesar de la cama, no quería hacerlo, pero si no realizaba el papeleo hoy, seguiría aplazándolo hasta andar a las carreras.

– Debo ir a ver lo de mi visado y el progreso de mi permiso de residencia – respondió, vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró a mano.

– ¿Tiene que ser hoy? – preguntó Víctor, fastidiado de ver como su tiempo con Yuuri se veía minimizado por la burocracia rusa.

– No quiero que me pase lo de la última vez - respondió, recordando el gato inútil que tuvo que hacer por ello.

Por no acordarse de su visado, perdido entre las prácticas y competencias, casi fue expulsado de Rusia esa vez; daba las gracias a la federación de patinaje Rusa y a la JSF abogaran por él, aun así, el papeleo que tuvo que realizar y la advertencia del servicio federal ruso que recibió, valían más que la molestia de Víctor por no poder retenerle en la cama.

– Deberías casarte conmigo y ya – dijo Víctor, rumiando su molestia – asunto arreglado.

– ¡Víctor! – se sonrojo Yuuri – no digas tonterías – le reprendió – Además sabes que en Rusia no están legalizados los matrimonios homosexuales.

Secretamente, se sentía feliz, de que a lo largo de los meses, cada que tenía que hacer esos trámites, Víctor le pidiera que se casara con él.

Después de GPF en Barcelona, se trasladó definitivamente a Rusia, primero pensó en un espacio propio, aprovecharía el reconocimiento económico gracias a su medalla de plata, aun transfiriéndole a Víctor su paga – a pesar de la renuencia de este – le quedaba bastante dinero para conseguirse un sitio, no sería tan elegante como el de su entrenador, pero sería un espacio propio; por el dinero no se preocupaba mucho, ya que podía obtenerlo de sus patrocinadores, aunque eso significara algunas entrevistas, comerciales, etc.

Cuando le hizo saber su decisión a Víctor, casi arde Troya. Su entrenador lo quería con él en su departamento, junto a Makkachin; para molestia de Yurio, consiguió su propósito, convenció a Yuuri que lo mejor era que vivieran juntos.

Yuuri salió de la habitación, se escuchó un ladrido en la sala, pasados diez minutos, oyendo movimiento, Víctor estaba quedándose dormido, cuando el sonido de la puerta le despertó.

– ¿Víctor, has visto mi pasaporte? – preguntó Yuuri – No está en el mueble de la sala.

– ¿Qué? – su cerebro no analizando la pregunta.

– Mi pasaporte – contesto Yuuri.

Víctor se tensó. Hace unos días, el había tomado el pasaporte de Yuuri para algo, olvidó dejarlo donde debía, por estar celebrando y jactándose con sus demás compañeros rusos el que Yuuri no se dio cuenta que lo tomó prestado. Y ahora, no podía mágicamente aparecerlo ante él, sin evitar las preguntas de porque lo tenía en su velador y de mostrarle otras cosas que no quiera que Yuuri viera todavía.

– No sé – mintió, viendo la expresión desolada de Yuuri, se levantó la cama – te ayudo a buscarlo.

Yuuri asintió y salió de la habitación hacia la sala para ver si podía encontrarlo.

Víctor espero a sentir de nuevo en trajín en la sala, y se acercó a su velador, sacando le pasaporte de Yuuri, dejando atrás un sobre.

Dejó que pasaran cinco minutos y salió.

– Aquí esta – le tendío el pasaporte con la mejor sonrisa – estaba en tu mesa de noche.

Yuuri aliviado, no se cuestionó el que su pasaporte no estuviera donde se suponía que debía estar, siguió alistándose bajo la atenta mirada de Víctor.

– Ya me voy – dijo Yuuri volteando hacia la puerta, Víctor se acercó a él y le besó castamente.

– Vuelve pronto – murmuro contra sus labios.

– Hai – susurro Yuuri alejándose.

Una vez, con Yuuri fuera del departamento, Víctor miro a Makkachin.

– Es hora de seguir con nuestros planes – recibiendo un ladrido por respuesta.

* * *

 **Nos vemos mañana por este mismo medio!**

 **¿Qué nos deparará el día de mañana?**

 **¿En que líos se meterá Víctor?**

/Cambio y fuera/

 ** _Min Akane_**


	2. Anillos

**Segundo día...**

 **¿Que nos deparará?**

 **Vena los líos en los que se meterá Víctor.**

* * *

 _ **Anillos**_

 **09:43 am / 25 de nov / Pista de Patinaje / San Petersburgo-Rusia.**

\- Yurio ... Yurio - el aludido coloco una expresión de fastidio, no solo estaba siendo arrastrado de nuevo por Víctor a las locuras que le ocurrían, sino que también quería que las ideas para que dijes cosas más.

\- Anciano, pon más de tu imaginación y déjame en paz - le gritó.

\- Pero Yurio ... es que no sé cómo hacer eso Yuuri se bastante el anillo - dijo Víctor pensativo.

\- ¡A mí que me importa! - exasperado se retiró del lugar - ¿Su imaginación solo se limita al patinaje? - se preguntó.

Víctor por más que pensar en la manera de obtener el anillo de Yuuri, se quedaba en blanco. Hace dos días que tenía el mando para pulir el suyo - después de verlo muy opaco por el uso - ya que no se lo quitaba para nada. Si bien, en parte era verdad, solo era un medio, ya que quería que la sorpresa que llevaba el tiempo preparándolo funcionara, necesitaba tanto su anillo, como el de Yuuri.

Mila y Georgi, al ver la cara de desesperación que se cargaba Víctor, se acercaron a preguntar que la ocurría. Después de tener que soportar 20 minutos de un melodramático ruso.

\- Simple - dijo Mila - se lo quitas cuando este dormido.

\- ¿Si se despierta cuando lo intente? - replicó Víctor - No tendré escusa

\- ¿En algún momento se lo quita? - preguntó Georgi - Sería más fácil obtenerlo en ese momento

Víctor pensó por un largo rato, pensando en que solo había un lapso de tiempo en el que Yuuri se quitaba el anillo.

\- Cunando la ducha, ahí está lo que no se mueve por el tiempo - contestó.

\- Entonces en ese momento debes ser - murmuro Mila pensativa - y debes hacerlo hoy.

\- Solo hay un pequeño contratiempo con eso - dijo Víctor abstraído.

\- ¿Cual? - preguntaron al unísono Mila y Georgi.

\- Que Yuuri y yo nos bañamos juntos - contó con su sonrisa típica del corazón, al ver la cara sonrojada de Mila y la de incomodidad de Georgi se extrañó - ¿Qué?

\- Na-nada - carraspeo Georgi - Bueno ... deberás prescindir de eso si quieres el anillo de Katsuki.

Víctor analizo lo que le dijeron asintiéndole a los dos antes de continuar con su entrenamiento, procurando que Yakov no le regañase.

Al otro lado de la pista, un japonés ni siquiera se imaginaba el escándalo que se originaria más avanzada la tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **21:15pm / 25 de nov / Departamento de Víctor y Yuuri / San Petersburgo-Rusia.**

Víctor, con el dolor de su alma, colocando cualquier excusa para no ir con Yuuri a la ducha. Este extrañado, ya que no había día en que Víctor quiera perder esos momentos, se fue hacia el baño.

Obviamente que al principio cada uno se bañaba por separado, pero cuando la convivencia dejo de sentirse incomoda para Yuuri, el avanzar poco a poco como pareja, hizo que Víctor pudiera tener esos momentos tan íntimos con él; la mayoría de las veces solo era ducharse juntos, sin querer escalar en algo más – sobre todo pensando en lo cansados que llegaban de las practicas – pero después de meses, se habían formado un hábito.

Cuando sintió la regadera encendida, espero unos minutos antes de avanzar hacia el baño, entrando con extremo cuidado para que Yuuri no lo notara; Víctor buscó el anillo, encontrándolo semi envuelto en un pañuelo, encima de la repisa que tenía para acomodar todos los productos que usaba diariamente. Lo tomó, y así como entró, salió de baño, todavía lamentándose el no poder unirse a Yuuri.

Entrando a su habitación dejo el anillo junto al suyo, en la cajita que había comprado para ello.

– Mañana temprano saldré a que los arreglen – dijo – espero que pueda tenerlos antes del viaje – murmuro preocupado, ya que de eso dependía la sorpresa que estaba preparando para su amado.

Se sobresaltó cuando escucho los gritos de Yuuri, sumado a los ladridos de Makkachin; se apresuró solo para encontrar a Yuuri al borde del llanto, buscando el anillo perdido.

Yuuri al verlo se abalanzó sobre él, signos de que la ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo.

– ¡No está! Víctor ¡No está! – dijo desesperado - ¡No aparece!

– Espera… cálmate – pidió un poco culpable por el estado de su pareja - ¿Qué es lo que no está? – preguntó tratando de parecer confundido.

– El anillo – contestó Yuuri – lo dejé en la repisa, pero ahora no está.

\- Pudo has caído - murmuro Víctor - Vamos a encontrarlo ... pero ahora vas a ir a ponerte pijama, te acostarás y tu te llevaré un té.

Yuuri solo asintió y en silencio y se encaminó a la habitación, Víctor soltó un sonoro sospechoso y fue hacia la cocina.

Para cualquiera, podría ser una reacción exagerada, pero no para él, que amaba tanto su anillo como Yuuri amaba el suyo. Esas argollas eran la prueba tangible del lazo que los unía. Si lo perdí en ninguna causa, reaccionó a veces peor que Yuuri.

\- Creo que debo tomar el consejo de Yurio - masculló, mientras terminaba el té para Yuuri.

Al entrar en la habitación, pudo ver como su pareja miraba ensimismado a mano, libre de anillo.

\- _**"Si, tuve que seguir la idea de Yurio"**_ \- pensó culpable.

* * *

 **Listo, aquí tenemos otro retazo de los planes de Víctor.**

 **pero ¿Que esta planeando.?**

/Cambio y Fuera/

 **Min Akane**


	3. Misterio

**hola a todos!**

 **hoy con otro capitulo...**

 **¿Que cosas hará Víctor hoy?**

* * *

 **Misterio**

 **09:15 am / 26 de nov / calle de la ciudad / San Petersburgo-Rusia.**

Yurio no entendía que para acompañar un Víctor a la joyería, en donde iba a mandarse un pulir a los anillos, es más, no sabía cómo se dejó de hacer, dejar de lado la posibilidad de poder dormir un poco más tarde, después de una semana de práctica extenuante. .

\- Tenias razón - murmuro Víctor rompiendo el silencio que los embargaba.

\- Suelo tenerla - replico Yurio - ¿Con respecto a qué, exactamente?

\- Debí pedirle el anillo a Yuuri, no solo para cuando no me viera - contestó.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con él? - preguntó, tratando que su preocupación no se notara.

\- Le dí unos de esos téjanos que mando Hiroko, para que pudiera dormir - respondió Víctor - aun así, durmió mal, no dejó de removerse en la cama toda la noche.

\- Te dije que las cosas irían mal si se lo arrebató de una manera extraña - el reclamó Yurio - ahora tendremos que soportar el cerdo hasta su cumpleaños.

\- Sabes ... eso hace que me sienta más culpable - dijo Víctor mirándole ceñudo.

\- No planeo aliviarte la carga - replicó Yurio - a ver como lidias con él.

Víctor el miro mal, pero no acoto nada. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la joyería.

\- Todavía, no entiendo el porque me arrastraste contigo a esto ¡Lo puedes hacer solo! - espetó Yurio.

\- Si somos dos estrellas de patinaje, podremos convencer al dueño que haga el trabajo en dos días - murmuro Víctor distraídamente viendo unos anillos de oro blanco, no es como si fuera a comprarlos, pero están muy bonitos.

Yurio quedo perplejo ¿Para qué lo sacó antes de su casa? debió imaginarlo, Víctor siempre hacia este tipo de cosas.

\- ¡Me largo! - replico Yurio furioso, tratando de marcharse.

\- ¡No, espera! - gritó Víctor reteniéndolo - la verdad es que la hija del dueño esta en tu club de fans y me prometió que los tienes listos para conseguir un autógrafo y foto tuya - confesó.

\- ¡Haa! ... ¿Qué ganó yo con eso? - le preguntó Yurio - aparte de tener una preadolescente pegada a mi cuello - o otra parte, si era de las más osadas.

\- Convenceré a Lilia de que te dejen elegir la música para tus próximos programas - contesto Víctor.

\- Trato hecho - si, puede haber sido aceptado demasiado fácil viniendo de él, pero vamos, solo teníamos dieciséis años y queríamos usar una melodía acorde a sus gustos por una vez. ¡Si hasta había arrasado con su exhibición en el anterior GPF, y aún así ¡sigue atrapado en lo clásico!

Les atendió el dueño, y luego dejaron los requisitos para los anillos, además de la mantención y el extra se marcharon hacia sus respectivos hogares.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **15:30 p.m. / 26 de nov / Summer Garden / San Petersburgo-Rusia.**

Yuuri se había desintegrado, no entendía como había podido perder su anillo, porque había sido insatisfactorio para él. El anillo no estaba.

Aunque no era el solo verso la mano y no se encontró esa argolla dorada en su dedo lo que le tenía en ese estado; el hecho de que Víctor prácticamente se pasaba al lado últimamente, era lo que le preocupaba. Y lo peor es que terminaba las llamadas abruptamente si se acercaba a preguntar con quien hablaba.

Si lo pensaba bien, no era solo Víctor quien casi rehuía de él, sino también los demás integrantes del equipo ruso con quienes compartían casi un diario. Se sentó excluido y no comprendió la razón de porqué de un momento a otro, los chicos comenzaron a actuar tan crípticos cuando se les acercaba.

Aun ahora, estando en el _**Jardín de Verano**_ , viendo como caían las hojas de los árboles, su pareja no había dejado el teléfono. Le sacó con la excusa de animarlo por la pérdida del anillo, pero mucha atención no le había prestado.

Suspiro frustrado por todo esto, decidió que lo mejor era regresarse a casa; no había ningún caso que se quedara ahí, si no se podía apreciar, la explosión de cafés, naranjos y amarillos que exhibía los árboles del parque. Se fue del lugar sin decir nada a Víctor, de todas maneras, ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que no estaba por ahí.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Preguntó Víctor deteniéndole - y sin avisar.

\- No tiene caso que permanezca aquí - masculló molesto - Tu no me prestas atención.

Víctor hizo una mueca, tenía razón, estaba preparando tantas cosas que las llamadas lo absorbían a cada momento.

\- Aun así ... - dijo, pero Yuuri le cortó.

\- No tiene caso que permanezca aquí cuando la persona que se invitó se ha quedado atrás de los cuarenta minutos que tienemos, hablando por teléfono - la recuestación de su agarre - Nos vemos en la casa.

Víctor iba a seguir, pero una llamada entró a la siguiente escena, para cuando su vista hacia el rumbo que Yuuri debía tomar para salir del parque, este ya no se experimenta por ningún lado.

\- Un día más Yuuri, - murmuro - Solo espera un día más - Víctor pensó que Yuuri había dado la excusa perfecta para sorprender mañana.

* * *

 _ **OK ... ¿qué está pasando?...**_

 _ **como que se ve algo de tensión por ahí ¿?**_

 _ **Veamos que pasa el siguiente día xD**_

 _ **PD:**_ Se me olvidó mencionarlo, pero estos capítulos aún no están bateados, así que cualquier error otografico o dedaso en la escritura, será corregido cuando mi beta se acuerde que debe hacerlo xD

/Cambio y fuera/

 **Min Akane**


	4. Sorpresa

**Cuarto día !**

 **Ya falta menos, para ver que es lo que Víctor a estado trabajando**

 **¿Se arreglaran las cosas? xD**

* * *

 **Sorpresa**

 **11:50 am / 27 de nov / Pista de patinaje / San Petersburgo-Rusia.**

Yuuri estaba demasiado intrigado por la exaltación que tenía en la pista; para empezar, Yurio no asistió al entrenamiento, pero Yakov no estaba de los nervios por eso. Cuando le preguntó por Yurio, este no respondió, simplemente dijo que no se preocupara.

En lo que llevaba de mañana (tomando en cuenta que su práctica comenzó a las 07:30 a.m.) Víctor había salido al menos las veces, y no había recibido regaños por ello.

Mila y Georgi lo miraban y soltaba risas nerviosas, cuchicheaban entre ellos antes miraban otra vez, y volvían a reír.

Yakov sigue con su expresión característica, pero andaba demasiado indulgente hacia los errores que cometían sus patinadores; bueno, técnicamente fue entrenado por Víctor, pero no quitaba que le diera cuando en consejos, o sermoneaba a su entrenador cuando se ponía demasiado meloso.

En tan extraño ambiente no hay enfoque del todo, además de que la hora demasiadas veces porque se ha retrocedido, se han pasado dos horas desde que se marchó.

\- ¡Katsuki! - Llamo Yakov desde las gradas, un amigo extrañado porque no tenía su habitual expresión de regaño - en vista de que tu entrenador no está - se acercaba - creo que podemos prescindir de tu práctica por hoy

\- ¿What? - quedó estático ¿Yakov estaba ya echando de la pista?

El pensamiento de Yuuri, hizo que suspirará frustrado, por las ideas de Vitya en tener que hacer estas cosas, hablo rápidamente, para que ninguna idea extraña se formara en la cabeza de ese japonés inseguro.

\- Este muy distraído - argumentó - Creo que necesitas un descanso para desesperar esa mente, sin enfoque en la práctica podría ocasionar un accidente.

Yuuri asintió, un poco perdido por la repentina amabilidad del entrenador, y fue a recoger sus cosas para partir a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **14:30 p.m. / 27 de nov / Departamento de Víctor y Yuuri / San Petersburgo-Rusia.**

Víctor en la mañana fue a buscar los anillos; el dueño de la joyería cumplió su palabra y lo hizo a tiempo, además de hacer un trabajo fantástico, los anillos estaban relucientes. Luego regreso al departamento a armar las maletas, todavía le faltaba un poco de eso.

Ahora estaba esperando la puerta sonara, Yakov ya había llamado que Yuuri iba en camino. Mandaría a Makkachin con el sobre para Yuuri. Al sentir el tintineo de las llaves, llamó su mascota.

\- Ve, Makka ... - murmuro pasándole el sobre.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se acercó a la entrada, viendo cómo Yuuri se agachaba a acariciar a su perro y le entregaba el sobre; se animó al ver la expresión confusa de su pareja.

Yuuri abrió el sobre, y quedo impactado, fueron dos pasajes para Tokio, más una nota de Víctor.

" **Se que es apresurado,**

 **pero odio verte así de**

 **desanimado, así que pensé**

 **que toma tomarnos**

 **unos días, e ir a Hasetsu**

 **VN "**

Yuuri le miro sorprendido, antes de correr a abrazarlo fuertemente, dándole las gracias repetidamente.

\- Por mucho que me gustaría quedarme así contigo - murmuró Víctor separándose, debo terminar de empacar lo que llevaremos.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Yuuri confundido.

\- Los pasajes son para hoy a las ocho y media - concursoó.

\- ¿What? - Yuuri se sobresaltó - ¿Cómo hiciste algo así en tan poco tiempo?

\- Ser Victo Nikiforov tiene sus ventajas - dijo modos, de todas maneras era una mentira, pues esos pasajes llevaban semanas comprados.

\- ¿Por qué? - cuestionó Yuuri - ¿Qué hizo tomó esta decisión tan precipitada?

\- Amor, estos días tiene un estado muy desanimado y lo que paso ayer. Me hizo ver que el estado en el que estaba inmerso en mi trabajo - murmuro pensativo, siguiendo el teatro, en parte - un escape a todo esto, a veces no está mal.

\- " _Así que solo era trabajo"_ \- pensó Yuuri - Víctor ... yo ... gracias - murmuró acercándose a besarlo.

Fue un beso pausado, en donde Víctor la trasmitía toda la tranquilidad y amor que necesitaba en estos momentos.

\- Unos días con mi familia, no suenan nada mal - dijo aun contra sus labios.

Se separaron - muy a pesar de ambos - y se sonrieron; esto era lo que necesitababan, después de las competencias, y asegurando cada uno, su puesto para el GPF de este año, desconectarse antes de enfrentarse en las pistas, era lo que su sistema les pedía.

Claro que Yuuri no sabía que lo esperaba en Hasetsu.

Terminaron de alistar las maletas, con Yuuri ayudando, si avanzar más rápido, si no fuera porque el embarque de Makkachin sería un poco, estarían saliendo más tarde hacia el aeropuerto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **17:45 p.m. / 27 de nov / Aeropuerto Internacional Púlkovo / San Petersburgo-Rusia**

Llegaron directo a hacer el _check in;_ ahora teníamos tiempo, pero queríamos hacer algunas compras, pequeños recuerdos para su familia y amigos en Hasetsu, podría haber vivido muchos años de Detroit, pero algunas costumbres estaban muy arraigadas en él.

Ya en el avión, Yuuri recién se dio cuenta de que los pasajes eran de clase _Business_ ; quedó estático al ver que los dirigían hacia allí.

\- ¡Víctor! - dijo escandalizado - ¿Cuánto dinero te tiene gastado en esto?

\- Lo que es el mar por mi Yuuri - replico risueño, riendo internamente de la expresión de su pareja, se veía que se podía pasar una fortuna en los pasajes al otro día para otro - No le dijo que su primera intención era conseguir unos en primera clase, ahí sí que sí desmayaría.

\- Sabes que no me gusta que gasta tu dinero de esta manera en mí - farfullo incómodo.

\- ¿Y el número de veces que no te importa? - Susurro Víctor abrazándole - ¿De qué me sirve todo el dinero si no puedo mimar a mí novio?

Yuuri no contesó, para que hacerlo, después de todo era una pelea que vivía perdiendo, además de respuestas tan sinceras siempre le dejaban abrumado.

\- Si tomamos la diferencia entre Rusia y Japón - dijo Víctor reflexivo - Llegariamos un poco antes de las cuatro en el aeropuerto de Narita ¿cierto? - preguntó, y Yuuri asintió - Entonces ponte cómodo mi vida.

Estuvieron un rato conversando, pero no hubo mucho tiempo para que Yuuri hablara rendido, sumiéndose en un sueño profundo, eso alegró a Víctor, los dos días pasados no había dormido muy bien.

Y ya que Yuuri estaba profundamente dormido, no le vendría mal una siesta a él también.

* * *

 **Ya sabemos cual era la sorpresa de Víctor**

 **alguien que adivine la otra parte ¿?**

 **Ya mañana en Tokio ... ¿Qué nos espera?**

/ Cambio y Fuera /

 _ **Min Akane**_


	5. Hasetsu

**Ya mero... ya se nos viene el cumpleaños de Yuuri!**

 **Solo un día más...**

 **que emoción...**

* * *

 **Hasetsu**

 **15:50 a.m. / 28 de nov / Aeropuerto Internacional Narita / Tokio - Japón**

Después de una escala en Moscú y trece horas y algo más de vuelo, Víctor y Yuuri llegaron al aeropuerto de Narita, todavía están disponibles para viajar para poder llegar a Yu-topia, pero el estar en el suelo Nipón, reconfortaba el corazón de Yuuri, de tal manera, que tenía una sonrisa brillante plasmando en su rostro.

Mientras recorrían el lugar para ir a la Aduana y por Makkachin, varias personas les reconocieron; más a Víctor que a Yuuri, quien portaba su tan característica mascarilla blanca. Unas cuantas fotos y autógrafos repartidos, pueden llegar a sus maletas, luego fueron por su mascota.

Después de un examen a Makkachin, fueron a buscar un lugar para comer algo, estaban hambrientos, esta vez, pusieron más cuidado para no ser reconocidos tan fácilmente, no querían periodistas rondando por el aeropuerto tratando de encontrarlos.

\- Mejor compró algo de paso y venimos algo decente en Tokio - dijo Yuuri pensativo - hay un lugar en el que conozco y en donde dejas entrar con mascotas.

Ambos vieron un Makkachin a quien ya había sacado de su jaula y andaba con la correa.

\- Creo que es lo mejor - murmuro Víctor.

Yuuri buscó una aplicación para llamar un servicio de transporte para que los llevara a Tokio; pudiendo abordar algo así como un taxi con destino al lugar que había mencionado. Después de eso, solo les queda ir a la estación y comprar los boletos para Hasetsu.

* * *

 **17:40 a.m. / 28 de nov / restaurante Algún / Tokio - Japón**

Estaba degustando un plato de ramen cada uno por quitarse el hambre y poder capear un poco el frío que se sentía en esa tarde otoñal que les helaba.

\- Oye Víctor, tengo una duda - dijo Yuuri de pronto - ¿Por qué Narita y no el aeropuerto de Fukuoka? Habíamos quedado más cerca de Hasetsu *

Víctor se sonrojo levemente, si le dijeron que había estado tan emocionado que compró el primer paquete de viaje que ofreció, se vería muy mal, además de que Yuuri le regañó, porque él pensó que los pasajes los compró hace dos días. Ni siquiera se acordó en ese momento en que existía el Aeropuerto de Fukuoka.

\- Los pasajes estaban agotados - mintió, con toda la dignidad posible - por eso compre en Tokio, aunque nos resulte un poco más agotador el viaje.

Por como Yuuri, el que miró, supo que había creído, mejor eso, los diez minutos de risas de Yurio cuando este le preguntó lo mismo.

\- Gracias ... - dijo Yuuri, viéndole con cariño - hace mucho que no venía a ver a mis padres.

Víctor le tomo la mano, viendo la emoción que embargaba a su pareja, era comprensible, después de cinco años vuelve a su casa y pasa todo un año con ellos, y luego vuelve a irse. Conociendo a Toshiya ya Hiroko; el cómo Yuuri evolucionó en sus afectos el año pasado, entendía que esta separación le dolió más que la primera.

\- Por favor, recuerda estos días por siempre - murmuró.

Yuuri se ha perdido en la mirada tan intensa que tenía Víctor, como si la frase antes dicha, encerrara millas de significados, que solo pudiera descansar unos días sin preocupaciones en el onsen.

Con unos ladrillos fueron sacados de su burbuja, Makkachin estaba parado mirándoles, pidiendo atención.

\- Ven Makka ... - dijo Yuuri, el perro se acercó y este acaricio sus orejas.

Víctor sacó su celular, y les fotografió. Nunca deberían demasiadas fotos de la interacción de ambos, nunca. Eran una postal muy tierna de ver.

* * *

 **19:30 a.m. / 28 de nov / Estación Shinjuko / Tokio - Japón**

Desde que salieron de Narita, hasta esta parte del recorrido, Yuuri era quien la guiaba. Víctor después de un año en Japón, puede reconocer algunas palabras, pedir referencias, y preguntar cosas básicas, su japonés no llega a lo rudimentario.

Cuando se compraron los boletos, no se pudo evitar quedarse embobado, viendo a Yuuri hablando con su idioma natal, sonando tan bien las palabras con su voz.

\- Listo - murmuro Yuuri, ajeno a la desconexión de Víctor - tendremos que tomar el Kyushuu Shinkansen, porque el Tsubame ** ya salió - al ver el rostro de Víctor se sonrojó - No entiendo tu fascinación por oírme hablar japonés - dijo avergonzado.

\- Es un pecado, eso es lo que es - contestó Víctor - Me hizo acordar de cuándo pierdes toda la compostura - terminó susurrando en su oído.

Yuuri se coloreo hasta lo imposible, shockeado por las palabras de Víctor, miro a ambos lados, y suspiro aliviado, nadie había escuchado.

\- ¿Cómo puedes soltar esas cosas? Y en público - le reclamó.

\- ¿What? acaso fue un negar que te olvidad del inglés en tus momentos de extas ... - Víctor no pudo continuar, ya que Yuuri tapo su boca.

\- ¡Ssshh! ... - masculló, Víctor le miraba risueño, no sabía si era por lo tradicionalista que eran lo japoneses, pero adoraba lo avergonzado y tímido que actuaba Yuuri con esos temas. Era un choque de culturas bastante interesante para él.

\- Ya amor, no te enfades - pidió cuando Yuuri le destapó la boca.

\- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto embromarme con estos temas? - pregunto abochornado.

\- Porque tus expresiones son tan adorables, que a veces me siento un pedófilo - Concurso Víctor. Razón llevaba, Yuuri podía estar por cumplir veinticinco, pero parecía estar de diecisiete. ¡Bendita genética japonesa!

\- Mira, aquí viene el Shinkansen - cambio el tema Yuuri, arrastrando su maleta ya Makkachin, escapando de la sonrisa de guasón que portaba Víctor.

Terminaron tomando el tren en un Hasetsu a eso de siete cincuenta, llegarían a eso de las once y media ***.

Víctor ya había mensajeado a Minako su hora de arribo, ella estaría esperándolos en la estación para llevarlos a Yu-Topia.

* * *

 **23:50 a.m. / 28 de nov / Yu-Topia Katsuki / Hasetsu - Japón**

Después de que Minako los recogiera y Yuuri se disculpara repetidas veces por las molestias causadas, al final llegaron al onsen, los dos con la mente puesta en las aguas termales para refrescarse luego de un largo viaje.

Al momento de escuchar el tintineo de las campanas, en la entrada del hotel, Hiroko salió a recibir su hijo y su pareja.

\- Tadaima oka-san - dijo Yuuri al ver su madre - Ha pasado un tiempo.

\- Okaerinasai, Yuuri - respondió emocionada.

Mientras ocurría ese emotivo encuentro, Yuuri se preguntaba por el asentimiento de la cabeza de Víctor, hacia la muda pregunta de Toshiya, quien sonríe feliz de que todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plano trazado.

* * *

... _**aeropuerto de Fukuoka? Habíamos quedado más cerca de Hasetsu**_ *: tomando como referencia un Karatsu (inspiración para la creación de Hasetsu) si era aterrizado en ese aeropuerto, solo estando un poco menos de las horas de su destino.

 _ **Kyushuu Shinkansen, porque el Tsubame **:**_ tanto el Kyushuu como el Tsubame Shinkansen existen, y hacen su recorrido hasta Kyushuu, por aparentemente paradas. Está modificado a la conveniencia de la historia, porque ninguno llega directamente a Karatsu.

... _**llegarían a eso de las once y media ***:**_ otra modificación, porque salir de un tren de Tokio a Karatsu (Hasetsu) sería un promedio de siete horas más o menos (tomando las paradas en cada ciudad y su tiempo respectivo) espera). Si en Shinkansen sale casi a las ocho, estarían llegando el 29 a Hasetsu. Una vez más modificar los datos para que calzaran con la historia.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué pasara mañana?**_

 _ **Díganmelo por favor que ni yo sé que va ha pasar!**_

 _ **jajajajja**_

 _ **ok, me calmo, el sueño me esta afectando jeje**_

 _ **Por fin sabremos que locuras se le han ocurrido a Víctor**_

/Cambio y fuera/

 **Min Akane**


	6. Cumpleaños

**3.444 palabras de puro amor**

 **Por fin el dia tan esperado...**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños Yuuri!**

* * *

 **Cumpleaños**

 **08:13 am. / 29 de nov / Calle cualquiera / Hasetsu - Japón**

Yurio salió a recoger un Otabek junto a Mari, era un poco frustrante y no podía avanzar mucho porque ya había llegado y no sabía que estaba allí; ayer llegó a llegar a su habitación sin que viera, cuando Víctor y Yuuri llegaron.

Soltó un suspiro exasperado, por lo menos tuvo una pausa para poder distraerse un rato.

El viaje de ida y vuelta a Yu-Topia no fue tan relajante como esperaba; Puede sentir la mirada de Otabek pero él se negaba a decir algo frente a Mari.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Beka, una vez más por los solos.

Yurio solo resopló, nada estaba bien, llevaba soportando desde ayer soportando ese loco de las selfies de Chulanot, no creo que se podía avanzar porque era un todo lo sacaba foto.

\- Yura ... - murmuró Otabek, Yurio suspiro.

\- Se las cobrare al viejono, no te preocupes - le sonrio, salió del cuarto de Beka, para dejarlo descansar unas horas.

* * *

 **09:45 am. / 29 de nov / Cocina Yu-topia / Hasetsu - Japón**

A pesar de que el resultado fue el viaje para Víctor, llevaba una hora despierto.

Había muchas cosas por hacer y era preferible para la levantarse temprano y dejarlo al aire libre. Yuuri solo en la cama, que no ayudaba en los preparativos, de lo que esperaba, fuera de un momento inolvidable para su pareja.

Reprimió un bostezo mientras que terminaba de acomodar unos palillos en la bandeja con un desayuno típico japonés para Yuuri y para él. Tomando en cuenta que el desayuno hoy no se puede tomar en el salón porque arruinaría la sorpresa.

Yurio se había convertido antes, (él si compro los pasajes correctos) para ayudar; Phichit también había sido convocado para la tarea de ayudar. En cierto modo, agradecía la travesía de ayer para llegar a su destino, le dio la vuelta a la lógica para los que quieran. Agradecia también que Yuuri no estuvo muy activo en las redes sociales estos días porque Phichit pudo haberles arruinado todo, con un par de publicaciones en Instagram.

Bostezo de nuevo, Hiroko, que en ese momento entró a la cocina le miro preocupada.

\- Vichan ¿Por qué no descansas? - le preguntó.

\- Me sabe que los demás están ayudando y no puedes hacer mucho, por eso me levantas más temprano - murmuro, mirando la cafetera que estaba por hervir.

\- Ya haces demasiado - replica Mari, quien escucho al entrar - Además que te lleva el trabajo más pesado.

\- No es para nada pesado - Víctor le sonrio a su cuñada - pasar tiempo con Yuuri es mi hobbie favorito.

Hiroko y Mari sonrieron, Yuuri realmente se había ganado la lotería con ese hombre. Si bien al principio de su relación fue un poco accidentada cuando se hizo pública. Con el apoyo de todos, el acoso pudo ser reducido. A veces los periodistas eran tan fastidiosos, Mari admiraba a su hermano, quien tenía que lidiar constantemente con ellos.

\- Llevaré a Yuuri un patinar un momento y luego a la playa - dijo Víctor pensativo - Mila, Georgi, Yakov y Lilia ya están de camino, solo deberían mandar un mensaje a Yuuri varias horas hasta llegar.

\- Si, tanto Phichit como Yurio y los Nishigori han estado arreglando el salón - murmuro Mari.

\- Los platillos ya están preparados y Toshiya junto a Minako encargaron lo que se va a beber, solo deben ir a buscarlo - informa Hiroko.

\- ¿Mi hermano sospecha algo? - Preguntó Mari.

\- Nada de nada - contesto Víctor feliz.

\- Conociéndole, seguro se olvidó de ello - Mari sonrio divertida.

\- Efectivamente - respondió - Ese era el plan, la sorpresa valdrá mas la pena.

* * *

 **10:00 am./ 29 de nov / Salón banquete / Hasetsu - Japón**

Phichit estaba eufórico, se impactó hace semanas, cuando el mismísimo Víctor Nikiforov contactó con su plan para el cumpleaños de su amigo. Realmente sería algo grande y por nada del mundo se lo perdería. Le costó convencer a Celestino que le dejara venir, pero al final, su insistencia le ganó a la paciencia de su entrenador.

Muchas ganas de ver a Yuuri, pero aguantarse hasta la tarde para ello.

Mientras ayudaba se había entretenido conversando con las trilizas y subiendo algunas cosas a sus redes sociales, para el desagrado de Plisetsky, quien le miraba enfadado cada vez que subía la foto. Para ser un adolescente, ese chico era bastante arisco.

\- Colocaremos esto por aquí - escucho la voz de Yuko, detrás de él - ¿Qué piensas?

Phichit quedo pensativo, era un letrero que decía _"Feliz Brithday Yuuri"_

\- Víctor es muy creativo - dijo sonriendo - Esto avergonzará a Yuuri ¡Esta genial!

El letrero en cuestión, parecía que mandaron hacer, porque por cada letra, se intercalaban corazones y la patita de un perro.

\- Creo que ese es el propósito de Víctor - menciono Takeshi ala pasada, mientras cargaba algunos manteles para las mesas.

\- Yuuri-kun se sorprenderá con todo esto - dijo Yuko - Estoy feliz por él, Víctor se ha esmerado en esta sorpresa.

Terminaron la decoración, el día anterior había decorado el jardín, no sabían porque Víctor pidió que le coloque las luces a los árboles, pero encendido era un espectáculo muy lindo.

* * *

 **10: 17am / 29 de nov / Cuarto de Víctor / Hasetsu - Japón**

Yuuri estaba durmiendo cuando él preguntaba por qué.

Se incorporó lentamente de la cama, se colocó sus lentes y se recibió con un casto beso por parte de Víctor.

\- Buenos días dormilón - susurro - hora de levantarse.

\- Víctor, buenos días - contestó Yuuri, vio una bandeja de desayuno estilo japonés y se sorprendió - ¿Lo preparaste tú?

\- Por supuesto - Víctor atrajo la bandeja hacia su pareja - ¿Qué te parece? - Pregunté

\- Me mimas demasiado - declaró Yuuri - Esto se ve delicioso.

Degustaron el desayuno entre bromas y una charla trivial, Víctor también informó que irían a recorrer Hasetsu, además de pasar por el Ice Castle; Yuuri se animó ante esto, hace mucho que no tiene patinaba por el simple placer de hacerlo.

\- Creo que nos hicieron bien caminar por la playa - dijo.

Yuuri estuvo de acuerdo.

Víctor dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se acercó a besar a Yuuri. Amaba que su pareja se viera tan feliz aquí y de momento dejara su melancolía por no encontrar el anillo. Igual y eso pronto cambiaria.

Trató de separarse del beso, pero Yuuri lo profundizó; poco a poco fue subiendo de tono, dejando a Víctor completamente recostado encima de Yuuri, sintió escalofríos cuando este empezó a acariciar sus cabellos. Por él, hubiera seguido, si no fuera porque el sonido de su celular le sacó de su ensoñación.

Se separó de su pareja, sería contraproducente demorarse en salir, Yuuri necesitaba otro tipo de distracción, no el que estaba pensando ahora.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó Yuuri.

– Chris – contestó – Me está haciendo unas consultas.

Viendo que Víctor se distrajo, Yuuri prefirió salir a tomar una ducha rápida.

 **11:00am / 29 de nov / Estación de Trenes / Hasetsu – Japón**

Chris había mensajeado a Víctor para que alguien viniera a recogerle.

Cuando Víctor le hablo de su plan para festejar el cumpleaños de Yuuri, primero pensó que era lago descabellado; más cuando le pidió que dejara un espacio en su apretada agenda para asistir. Le pregunto él porque era necesaria su presencia en el lugar, pero Víctor no le dijo nada. Con mucha persuasión de su parte pudo sonsacarle la verdad de toda esta parafernalia. Y acepto gustoso, por nada del mundo se perdería el momento que toda Rusia llevaba esperando por años; puede que no ocurriría de la manera esperada, pero ¡Vamos! ¿Cuándo los fans y la prensa han acertado hacia algo que hiciera Víctor?

– Será un escándalo espectacular – murmuro bloqueando su celular – Víctor Nikiforov los volverá a sorprender.

* * *

 **11:50pm / 29 de nov / Ice Castle / Hasetsu – Japón**

Seguir el camino para llegar al Ice Castle, fue nostálgico para ambos; Yuuri no sabía porque los recuerdos le embargaban tan intensamente ¿Seria porque hace meses que no recorría estos lugares?

Víctor por su parte disfrutaba de las vistas, era increíble como la percepción de un lugar podía cambiar por las situaciones que viviste ahí.

Al llegar, Yuuri se extrañó al ver que Víctor abría el local con el juego de llaves de Yuko.

– ¿Qué haces con esas llaves? – pregunto intrigado.

– Vi a Yuko mientras te hacia el desayuno - contesto Víctor – hoy no iba a venir, así que se las pedí.

Si Yuuri quedo confundido, preguntándose qué hacia Yuko tan temprano en la mañana en el onsen, no lo exteriorizó.

Pasaron a la pista, y estuvieron su buen tiempo, tonteando, jugando, divirtiéndose en el hielo como si fueran niños; los invadía una sensación de libertad, que pocas veces habían sentido.

Tratando de hacer una pirueta, algo falló y Víctor resbalo, llevándose a Yuuri consigo, quien cayó encima de su pareja. La risa resonó en las paredes del Ice Castle. Quien viera a dos estrellas del patinaje, reconocidas mundialmente fallando un paso tan sencillo. Cuando acabó la risa, se quedaron viendo divertidos.

– Si tu no le dices a nadie, yo tampoco – bromeo Víctor y Yuuri soltó una carcajada.

– Hecho – murmuro – no le diré a nadie que ya te fallan las rodillas al saltar – al ver la cara ofendida de Víctor, volvió a reírse con más fuerzas.

Sin desear hacer nada más, se quedaron ahí, tirados en el hielo, ignorando que el frio los helaba.

– Te amo… - susurro Yuuri de pronto – Te amo tanto…

– Y yo a ti, Yuuri – Víctor le estrechó entre sus brazos – No sabes cuánto te amo, mi amor.

Se besaron una vez más, como muchas otras. Cuando Víctor sintió que el hielo ya le estaba traspasando la ropa, se separaron y salieron del hielo.

– Es hora de irnos – Víctor consulto su reloj – me prometiste un paseo en la playa.

Yuuri asintió, se cambiaron los patines y luego de ordenar sus cosas, cerraron el lugar.

* * *

 **13:20pm / 29 de nov / Pastelería / Hasetsu – Japón**

Mari y Minako fueron a buscar y pagar los pasteles que habían reservado hace una semana para Yuuri.

Nada muy estrafalario como las imágenes que Víctor había mandado, esos prácticamente parecían de boda, y de unas muy ostentosas.

Los pasteles eran idénticos, nada muy elaborado, con fresas y crema; con un añadido especial a pedido de Víctor, de pequeños patines hechos de mazapán color rosado y azul. Ni idea de porque Víctor había querido esos colores en específico.

– ¿Cree que esas fotos hayan sido algún tipo de insinuación? – Minako pregunto, llevaba uno de los pasteles.

– ¿Cuáles? – cuestiono Mari, sin entender.

– Esas… las que te mando, los pasteles de boda – contestos con duda.

– No lo creo – dijo Mari pensativa – Ni en Rusia o Japón, son legales ese tipo de uniones -entraron al auto, y se encaminaron a Yu-topia – seguramente las mandó porque eran los más alucinantes que encontró.

Ambas mujeres rieron, Víctor era muy conocido por ser melodramático, pero también por poseer ideas un tanto… creativas… sobre todo si le sumábamos a Yuuri en la ecuación.

* * *

 **13:45pm / 29 de nov / Orillas de la Playa / Hasetsu – Japón**

Yuuri y Víctor llevaban paseando unos buenos quince minutos. Eran una bonita estampa, rayando en lo cliché, los dos descalzos – obviando que era otoño y el agua estaban un tanto fría – con los zapatos en una mano, y tomados de la otra; solo faltaba Makkachin correteando delante de ellos y hubieran sido un espectáculo mucho más empalagoso de ver.

Se habían pasado entre conversaciones y miradas cómplices, claramente, sus ojos hablando más por ellos, que sus palabras.

Los lugareños que tenían la dicha de pasar por el lugar, solo sonreían al verlos y seguían su camino. Habían tenido un año entero para digerir que su promesa del patinaje artístico, estaba enamorado de Víctor Nikiforov, nada más. Solo les quedaba el apoyarlos; eso no significaba que no aparecieran detractores de esa unión en Hasetsu – la vida era bella, pero no color de rosa - como en todas partes del mundo; pero si a los aludidos les valía, pues a ellos también. Hace mucho que no se observaban un amor tan bonito (y publico) por esos lares.

Ajenos al pensamiento de la comunidad, Víctor y Yuuri estaban sentados, observando el paisaje.

– Es increíble que antes este paisaje me recordaba San Petersburgo – murmuro Víctor, viendo pasar las gaviotas, rompiendo el silencio después de varios minutos contemplándolo – Ahora solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que extraño estar aquí.

Yuuri solo sonrio, empapándose del paisaje que hace casi un año no veía.

– Este lugar me trae muy buenos recuerdos – dijo mirando a Víctor – Aquí me dijiste la manera en que expresarías tu amor.

– ¿Y que soy para ti ahora? - pregunto Víctor.

– Mi vida – respondió Yuuri – dejaste de ser solo Víctor para transformarte en lo que más quiero.

El aludido se sorprendió, no se esperaba una respuesta tan directa de su novio.

– ¡Amazing! – dijo antes de saltarle a Yuuri, pegando sus frentes.

Se observaron con todo el amor que poseían en sus corazones. Se hubieran besado, pero el teléfono de Víctor arruinó el momento.

– Debo contestar – susurró Víctor, Yuuri le apreso con sus brazos – Por favor.

Hizo un puchero, pero Yuuri le soltó, Víctor se acomodó para ver los mensajes, era Yurio pidiéndoles que regresaran a Yu-topia.

Luego de textearle un par de cosas, se levantó, tendiéndole una mano a Yuuri para que se incorporara, ayudándole sacudir sus ropas.

– Hora de regresar – dijo, robándole un beso a Yuuri.

Salieron de la arena y se colocaron sus zapatos. Tomados de la mano se encaminaron hacia el onsen.

* * *

 **15:30pm / 29 de nov / Habitación de Yuuri / Hasetsu – Japón**

Al regresar, Hiroko les pidió a ambos que tomaran una ducha (por separado).

Yuuri al entrar a su cuarto, se encontró un post-it pegado a su cama, junto a una ropa pulcramente planchada.

Se extrañó, tomando la nota para ver que decía:

" _ **Ponte esta bonita ropa. Hay algo esperándote en el salón" V.N**_

Ahora sí que estaba confundido, no entendía tanto misterio; a su llegada había preguntado por su padre, y por Mari, extrañado de no verlos deambular por el vestíbulo, pero su mama no le dio razones y les mando a la ducha, ahora esta nota.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, no dejando de notar que la ropa parecía hecha a su medida, no quería pensar en ello en estos momentos.

Caminó por los pasillos del onsen, los cuales estaban particularmente tranquilos, eso le inquietó un poco ¿Había pasado algo que el lugar estaba tan silencioso? Se apresuró a llegar al salón, que estaba cerrado. Determinado, abrió la puerta. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso

* * *

 **15:50pm / 29 de nov / Salón de Banquetes / Hasetsu – Japón**

– ¡SORPRESA! – Gritaron todos los reunidos allí - ¡ tanjoubi omedetou!

Yuuri quedo francamente sorprendido ¡No recordaba que hoy era su cumpleaños!

Vio el calendario, marcado en un círculo estaba ahí, miércoles 29 de noviembre, Víctor al ver su expresión, se rio escuetamente y se acercó.

– ¿Te ha gustado? – preguntó.

– Esto… ¿Cómo? – balbuceo Yuuri, aun desconcertado.

– Llevo semanas preparando esta sorpresa – contestó Víctor – No espere que saliera tan bien.

– ¿Enserio? - pregunto, Víctor asistió – los pasajes…

– Comprados hace semanas – respondió sonriendo.

– ¿Me mentiste? – replicó Yuuri incrédulo – me dijiste que los pasajes los compraste hace tres días.

– Si te decía la verdad, hubieras sospechado – dijo Víctor risueño.

Vio un letrero que destacaba bastante, se sonrojo por el diseño de este.

Después, todo fue una explosión de abrazos, felicitaciones palmadas en la espalda y recibir regalos de parte de todos quienes estaban ahí.

¡Si hasta Yakov y Lilia habían venido!

No lo podía creer, Víctor había estado planeando esto por semanas, ahora comprendía por qué se la pasaba al teléfono todo el día, y por qué el equipo ruso se callaba abruptamente si el aparecía.

¡Todo había sido por su sorpresa!

También le impacto ver a su mejor amigo. Hace meses que no se encontraba con Phichit, considerando en _Skate America_ y de ahí, solo contacto telefónico.

Sin duda sería un día para recordar, todo el esfuerzo hecho, solo por él, tanto de sus amigos, como familia y Víctor; nada podía ser mejor que esto, nada podía comparársele.

Más tarde se retractaría un poco de sus palabras.

– Que envidia Yuuri – Phichit llego a su lado, y le tendió un vaso de jugo – Ya quisiera que hicieran lo mismo por mí.

– Consíguete una pareja entonces – murmuro Yuuri.

– ¡Que cruel! – Phichit infló sus mejillas – que el tuyo haya venido directo a ti, no significa que los simples mortales tengamos la misma suerte.

Ambos se sonrieron antes de estallar en carcajadas.

– Me alegro por ti amigo – Phichit le abrazó, Yuuri le correspondió.

Llegó la hora del pastel, y alzo una ceja al ver los mini patines de colores, Víctor solo se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole.

Todos se reunieron en torno a Yuuri, y le cantaron "Happy Brithday", su pareja le avergonzó cantándole en el oído, frente a sus padres, para su más absoluta mortificación.

Mientras repartía el pastel, Víctor le abrazo por detrás, y colocó su barbilla en su hombro.

– Sabes que estamos en público ¿verdad? – pregunto Yuuri on las mejillas rojas.

– Lo sé y no me importa – Víctor le beso en la mejilla.

Sintieron un "click" y vieron a Phichit corriendo en dirección opuesta.

– ¡Para mi Instagram! – grito ante la resignada mirada de Yuuri.

Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Yuuri podía sacar cuentas alegre.

Solo quedaba un acontecimiento más por presentarse.

* * *

 **18:57pm / 29 de nov / Jardín / Hasetsu – Japón**

Víctor se retiró al jardín, este ya estaba iluminado con las luces que encargo para ello. Necesitaba crear un ambiente romántico y fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Estaba nervioso, MUY nervioso.

Yuuri buscó a Víctor hasta que lo encontró contemplando absorto las luces que cubrían los árboles, se veía muy bonito el jardín iluminado, parecía que las hojas eran de oro y plata.

– Te perdiste la abertura de regalos – le dijo al llegar a su lado, Víctor le miró de reojo, pero no le contesto ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Vine a pensar – dijo, aun sin mirarle.

– Sabes, me di cuenta de algo allí dentro – murmuro Yuuri juguetón.

– ¿Si? – pregunto Víctor con duda.

Vio como los demás invitados llegaban al jardín, poniéndole más nervioso si es que era posible.

– Todavía no he visto tu regalo, Víctor ¿Qué es? – murmuro Yuuri risueño.

Si bien era una broma, porque después de todo lo que había hecho por él, no le exigiría un regalo a su pareja.

– Algo redondo y dorado – contesto misterioso.

Víctor se volteó por fin a verlo, había tantas emociones en su rostro que era abrumador verlo.

– ¿Me darás una de tus medallas? – preguntó sorprendido.

– Esto…

Yuuri quedó en shock viendo las acciones de Víctor. Escucho jadeos y exclamaciones de asombro detrás de él, pero nada de eso le importaba ya.

Víctor coloco una de sus rodillas en el suelo y le mostro una cajita con dos anillos ¡SUS ANILLOS! Yuuri jadeo, tapándose la boca, a modo de retener un mudo grito silencioso.

– Yuuri… hemos pasado por mucho… - murmuro emocionado Víctor – tanto cosas buenas como malas, me has demostrado todo aquello que no supe ver por más de veinte años… robaste mi corazón, te adueñaste de él… me harías –su voz salió quebrada, carraspeo – me harías el honor de pasar una vida juntos… ¿Te casarías conmigo? - preguntó.

Yuuri soltó un sollozo, asustando a Víctor, hasta que este se abalanzó a abrazarle, cayendo los dos al pasto. Solo escuchaba los repetidos "¡Sí! ¡Si! ¡Si!" de Yuuri.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, siendo Phichit y Minako los más efusivos.

Se levantaron del suelo, Yuuri abrazó de inmediato a Víctor, no le quería soltar, sentía que si lo hacía, todo se esfumaría.

– Amor, si no me sueltas, no podré ponerte el anillo – susurro Víctor en su oído.

Yuuri se separó de él, sonriendo entre lágrimas.

– Antes de colocarlo, quiero que lo observes bien – pidió – Hay algo más en estos anillos.

Yuuri les miro de cerca, el anillo de Víctor tenia justo frente la mitad del copo de nieve, gramado el símbolo del infinito. En su anillo, se destacaban las palabras:

 _ **Life & Love**_

– Eres la vida y el amor que me faltaban – dijo Víctor colocando la argolla dorada donde pertenecía.

\- Desde pequeño te observó - Murió Yuuri - Así que creo que el infinito representa muy bien mis sentimientos - Tomó el anillo de Víctor y lo volvió a su lugar.

Donde que quedarían por siempre.

\- Te amo - al alisonó de un bucle

Víctor le besó intensamente, compartiendo con los demás, el amor que se profesaban cada instante, cada minuto ... ahora, por toda su vida.

* * *

 _De ahora en adelante ..._

... _Una vida juntos ..._

... _Les esperaba._

* * *

 **No lo puedo creer 0_0**

SE HA TERMINADO! T_T

 **¿Se ha terminado? ...**

Gracias a todo quienes siguieron la historia. fue una odisea muy linda de escribir.

 **Matane!**

/Cambio y fuera/

 **Min Akane**


End file.
